Avatar the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra Series Continuation 2
by Nat Superfan G
Summary: Avani is returned to Bhanu, who has an interesting offer for her. Avani meets a new ally. I still need a name for the series guys. Any suggestions would be great.


Rough Screenplay Script for Unnamed Avatar Series Continuation 2

 **Book One: Family**

 **Chapter Two: Escape**

 _(Avani is dreaming. There are short flashes of herself and her family when she was younger. These are happy memories. A few images seen are of her in a family picnic. There are several flashes of her with her father, then the last image is a portrait of her entire family, all having fun. The camera shows Avani in the picture close up. Then Avani's face up close in the present. She is unconscious. Her hair is fraying, her clothes are tattered, and her face is covered with scratches and dirt. Water is splashed over her face. She starts to wake up. She is in a small room with chrome-plated walls, floor, and celling, all bathed in a cold white light. In front of her is Bhanu. And flanking him are two masked waterbenders.)_

Bhanu: Again.

 _(The waterbenders splash Avani again. This time she is awake. She can't move, and she is being held up by two of the chi-blockers that ambushed her. Bhanu's face looks more charming than it had when she first saw him and he gives her a warm smile.)_

Bhanu: _(Kindly.)_ Welcome back, my dear.

Avani: _(Still dazed.)_ Back?

Bhanu: You really shouldn't try to run through the woods at night. There are so many wild animals out there. Very dangerous. But I'm happy to see you're alright. What is your name?

Avani: _(Drowsily.)_ Avani-

Bhanu: Well, Avani, I hear from my guards _(Gestures to chi-blockers)_ that in your panic last night you tried to waterbend against them. I can't blame you, you must have been terrified when they ambushed you like that. _(The chi-blockers set her gently on the ground so she is on her knees. Bhanu kneels to her so they are at eye level with each other, and he hands her a cloth so she can clean her face.)_ However, I was under the impression that you were a nonbender. I guess life is full of pleasant surprises. And so now I have one for you. There is an open position in my organization for a talented young waterbender. How would you like to fill it?

Avani: What?

Bhanu: Fringe benefits included, of course. An upgrade in living facilities, decent pay, a wonderful training program to help build on your abilities, and of course you won't be subjected to the menial labor of our… employees.

Avani: Don't you mean "slaves"?

Bhanu: _(Hurt.)_ What? Of course not! Where would you get such an idea?

Avani: _(Sarcastically.)_ Let's see. You bought my friends and me from pirates who kidnapped us and burnt our village to the ground. You told your goons to gag me while I was being torn away from my family, who already lost one member to your pirate friends, then you send your "guards" to hunt me down, knock me out, and drag me back here to this nightmare! It's hard not to hold a grudge.

Bhanu: Please, you don't understand. I only bought you and the others to liberate you from those brutal men, and I keep you all here to offer food, shelter and steady work.

Avani: And what about my mom, and my little sister, and these Chi-Blockers, and you? Where was this wonderful, hospitable man when I was screaming to be with my family?

Bhanu: I am truly sorry for that. But you must consider that I have to put up a front for Kassuq, or he'll never do business with me again, and I won't be able to help any others. He might suspect that he could be caught. And, although I wish I could, I can't save everyone he takes. I understand it is impossible for you to trust me after all you've been through. All I ask is that you let me help you.

Avani: _(Considering the offer.)_ So, if I accept, I won't have to work for you, and I can leave to go find my mom and sister, right?

Bhanu: Well, yes, and no. I'm afraid you won't be free to go and do as you wish, but-

Avani: So I'll still be a prisoner.

Bhanu: Not in the least-

Avani: Forget it. It's bad enough I'm already a slave. I'm not about to become a willing one.

 _(The charm in Bhanu's eyes disappears and he stands up.)_

Bhanu: Very well then. I'm disappointed you don't want to join us, but it is your decision.

 _(He nods, and the chi-blockers knock her out again.)_

 _(A few more quick flashes of Avani's past are shown, along with a flash of her future. It shows her in the Avatar State for less than 2 seconds. It is a frightening display. She wakes up again and she is on her knees with her hands bound around a wooden pole. She is outside and the sun beats down on her and makes the sand hot. No water can be seen around.)_

Bhanu: Oh, good. You're awake.

 _(Bhanu kneels down to her eye level. He grabs her chin and forces her to look him in the eyes. Any hint of kindness she saw in him earlier is gone now.)_

Bhanu: _(Whispering.)_ You will regret passing up on my offer.

 _(He stands and begins to walk away. Camera shows a firebender as he forms a fire whip. Cut to a close-up of Bhanu's mouth. He is smiling cruelly. He walks out of the camera frame. The firebender can be seen out of focus as he lashes the whip. Avani cries out, but the audio is muffled, and Avani's body is being blocked by the corner of the building. Camera zooms out and fades out.)_

 _(Replay Avani being sold as a dream sequence. She is screaming and trying to fight her way to her mother and sister. It is all viewed from a distance. She is gagged and forced into the car. Cut to a closer view of her so her face can be seen clearly. There is agony and fear easily seen. As the doors slam shut, Ryuu is shown waking up from a nightmare. He is breathing heavily, until he shakes his head and gets up off the cot he was sleeping on. Camera switches to a view outside his quarters as he opens the door. It is early morning and the sun hasn't risen yet. They are at sea. Ryuu walks around the ship, and passes a few crew members.)_

Pirate 1: Morning, Ryuu. You're up early.

Ryuu: Hey, Kaizok. Have you guys seen Omaru?

Pirate 1: Not recently.

Pirate 2: Maybe he fell overboard.

Ryuu: _(Sarcastic.)_ You're hilarious, Heikin.

 _(He walks quickly towards the shore boats. He looks in one and finds a man lying on his back looking at the fading stars. He sees Ryuu.)_

Omaru: Ryuu?

Ryuu: Hey, Dad.

 _(Ryuu climbs in with him as Omaru sits up.)_

Omaru: You're up early.

Ryuu: So I've heard. _(Pause.)_ I couldn't sleep.

Omaru: I can see that. _(Ryuu sits for a few seconds as the sky grows brighter. Omaru studies him.)_ Something wrong?

Ryuu: Is it that obvious?

Omaru: Blatantly.

Ryuu: I ought to work on that.

 _(Another short pause.)_

Omaru: You're having nightmares again, aren't you?

Ryuu: It's been years. But I still see their faces everywhere, like ghosts. Everyone Kassuq hurt from every village he destroyed. But at night, they would go away. I used to be able to forget. At least for a little while. And now… _(Ryuu keeps staring ahead as the sky gets slowly brighter. He cannot meet Omaru's sympathetic gaze.)_ You should have seen her when they dragged her away, Dad. The pain on her face. I can't forget it. Not even at night.

 _(Omaru puts a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.)_

Ryuu: Do you ever get used to it?

Omaru: What?

Ryuu: Everything he puts them through. Can you ever forget?

Omaru: I'll let you know.

 _(Ryuu and Omaru watch the sun start to rise. It's red and beautiful, but it looks ominous.)_

 _(New scene. Avani is in back in the chrome plated room. Her hands and feet are bound with metal cuffs attached to the floor. She is kneeling. Her hair is still in a mess, and her clothes are tattered. You can see the many cuts on her back, but the view is distant. There are two large jars full of water on either side of Avani, and a woman enters the room. She has short black hair, and dark skin. She looks sympathetically at Avani, and approaches her gently.)_ _(Side note: This would be a deleted scene if ever I wrote one. It's unnecessary and used almost purely to kill time and make Bhanu seem even more evil than he already does. Mi Yun is mentioned and will be an important character later, but there isn't a lot in this scene I'm attached to other than the fact that Avani now has a target on her back for all the benders overseeing the slaves, and that can be rewritten. I just haven't done it yet.)_

Woman: How are you doing?

Avani: What do you think?

Woman: Right. Sorry.

Avani: Why can't I bend?

Woman: Those are chi-blocking cuffs. They squeeze a pressure point in your wrists so you can't bend.

Avani: I'm still not joining him.

Woman: I think that ship has sailed.

Avani: Then why are you here?

Woman: So you can get to work as soon as possible. Hold still. This is gonna sting a little.

 _(The woman starts to heal Avani. The pain is excruciating and Avani cries out.)_

Avani: _(In pain.)_ Is that salt water?

Woman: I'm sorry. There's nothing else to use. It hurts more, but it heals faster. And it numbs up after a while. _(There is a short silence while Avani cringes again.)_ You know, I was in a similar situation a few years ago.

Avani: I highly doubt that.

Woman: No, really. A few years ago, some friends and I were hiking in the mountains just past those woods outside, and some mercenaries captured us. I was sold to Bhanu with my friend, Mi Yun, an airbender. But they took the others somewhere else. I still don't know where they are. Bhanu offered us a place in his organization, and we accepted. He's been great to Mi Yun. He's like a father to her.

Avani: He doesn't seem that great.

Woman: Yeah, he's not very good with first impressions. But-

Avani: First impressions? He has slaves, His guards almost killed me, and if you haven't noticed you're healing cuts and burns from a fire whip with salt water!

Woman: I told you, that's all we have to-

Avani: There is a lake with plenty of fresh water in the forest not too far away. The ocean isn't for miles. Convenience was never a part of the equation!

Woman: _(Angrily.)_ You don't know what you're talking about!

 _(At this, a man walks into the room. He is thin and tall, wearing all white, and has bleached hair half shaved. There are scars covering his face, including through his left eye, which has gone blind. He approaches menacingly and has an eerily soft voice.)_

Man: Bhanu wants to talk to you. He said to meet him upstairs.

Woman: _(Angry.)_ Gladly. Can you finish up here?

Man: Of course.

 _(The woman exits and slams the door.)_

Man: Did you think all you would get was a few lashes from the fire whip? You will regret not joining us. Your suffering has hardly begun. _(The man bends the water into arcs. They glow as if being used for healing, but they graze by her quickly and painfully, breaking the chains so she is no longer chained to the ground, and her body is thrown around the room by the harsh strikes. View outside the room. You can hear the thuds from Avani being thrown around. The woman is seen down the hall. She can hear it, but she turns and walks away quickly. She looks afraid, and sad. Close scene.)_

 _(Open scene on Ryuu. He goes down to the cargo hold with a basket of bread and a light. There are nine villagers still there, including Ekta and Dhatri.)_

Ryuu: I brought you all some extra bread. And I managed to smuggle some lychee nuts out of the galley. I couldn't get any meat again though. Fishing's been slow.

Dhatri: Try attaching a rattle to the bait. They like the noise.

Ryuu: Where'd you learn that trick?

Dhatri: _(Tearing up and clutching her necklace.)_ I've been married to a fisherman for twenty years.

Ryuu: _(Kindly putting a hand on her shoulder and giving her some bread.)_ I'll try it. Thank you.

Dhatri: You've been very kind to us, Ryuu.

Ryuu: I just wish I could do more. I'll be back tonight with some fresh water.

Dhatri: Thank you.

 _(Ryuu goes back up the stairs and runs into Kassuq at the top.)_

Kassuq: Sneaking extra rations are we, Nephew?

Ryuu: _(Awkwardly.)_ Captain. Um, how are you today?

Kassuq: _(Taking the large basket.)_ Honestly, boy, you spoil them.

Ryuu: _(Quietly.)_ They're living off of your scraps as it is. I'm giving them a fighting chance.

Kassuq: _(Threateningly.)_ What was that?

Ryuu: I just meant I'm helping them to keep their strength so when they're sold, they will be able to work hard for their new masters… uh… sir.

Kassuq: Don't think you can fool me, boy. _(Camera zooms into Kassuq's face slowly.)_ You're keeping up their strength so they can escape when they're sold. The only reason you are able to go through with these feeble attempts of yours is because I'm humoring you. You think you're helping them, but you're only enabling them. When they are sold, they will compare their master's cruelty to your kindness, and they will be all the more miserable. They will try to escape, and they will fail. They will be punished, or they will be killed, and the fault will be yours. You aren't helping them, Ryuu. You're only making their short, pathetic lives more miserable. And they don't even know it yet. _(Back to a wide shot. He hands the basket back to Ryuu.)_ Just something to think about. Have a nice day. _(He starts to walk away, then stops and turns around.)_ And make sure their cuffs are still tight. We'll be making port by nightfall.

 _(Ryuu watches him walk away. Change scene. It's dark, and the rest of the villagers are being led off the ship. Ryuu looks sad. He looks past the villagers at the half full moon. Point of view transitions to Avani, who can see the moon from her bunk. She looks dirty and tired, and her hands are still chained. She carves something into the wood on her bunk, but it is blocked by her shadow. She lays down and the moonlight illuminates ten tally marks carved into her bunk.)_

 _(New scene. Avani and the other slaves are outside. They are unloading large rocks from a truck and placing them in a pile. Avani's hands are still chained and staked to the ground. The others' hands are free, but one foot is chained to the same stake. The foreman brandishes a fire whip as a threat.)_

Foreman: Hurry up with that platinum deposit! We're still expecting two more deliveries from our mines! Move it!

Jaya: Wow. Someone's in a good mood today.

Avani: No kidding. Normally he'd be threatening to send us to get the platinum personally.

Jaya: What do you think they want with it all anyway?

Avani: Whatever it is, it's gonna be heavy. I feel like I'm carrying half a mountain. And these cuffs really aren't helping.

Jaya: Hey, the anklet's no party either.

Foreman: You two! Stop talking and get back to work!

 _(He lashes the whip and it hits Avani's thigh. She falls to her knees in pain. Jaya kneels to help her.)_

Jaya: Are you alright?

Avani: _(Pained.)_ You know, I think I'm starting to get used to it.

Foreman: Both of you get up before I send you to bring the platinum shipment yourselves!

 _(He lashes the whip at Avani again, hitting her shoulder this time. She cringes, and Jaya helps her up. They continue unloading the truck.)_

Avani: I guess the good mood's over.

Jaya: Avani, are you-

Avani: I'll be fine. The Foreman might be an idiot, but he knows how to injure without disabling. He won't risk slowing the work down just to hurt me. I'm not worth the lost time.

Jaya: Why does it feel like everyone here has it out for you?

Avani: They do. When I ran away the first night we got here, Bhanu found out I was a bender. He wanted me to join some organization, but I refused. Since then, it's like there's a big target painted on my back… and face… and gut.

 _(Avani and Jaya unload the last two pieces of platinum on the truck.)_

Jaya: That doesn't seem very fair with you chained to the ground like that.

Avani: Have you met the guards around here? They aren't exactly the sporting type. It's hard to track a moving target. They get more hits in if I'm anchored down.

Jaya: I bet the Foreman would go crazy if you got away on his watch.

Avani: I'd love to see that.

 _(Avani puts her piece on the pile and rests there for a minute. The chains between her cuffs are exposed.)_

Jaya: Me too.

 _(Jaya slams her platinum down on Avani's chains, breaking them. Jaya smiles down at Avani.)_

Jaya: I wish we could've seen it.

Avani: _(Smiling back at her.)_ Race you to the trees. _(Avani takes the piece of platinum Jaya put down.)_

Foreman: What's going on over here? _(The foreman has appeared behind them.)_ Turn around! _(He flourishes the fire whip and it makes a cut from Avani's cheek to her jaw.)_

Avani: But first… _(She throws the platinum at the foreman. He stumbles backwards and falls to the ground. Avani holds her injured shoulder.)_ That felt good.

Jaya: _(Shocked.)_ I bet.

Foreman: Guards! They're getting away!

Jaya: Hurry!

 _(Avani picks up another piece and breaks Jaya's chains. The foreman starts to get up, but Jaya throws the piece at him, knocking him back down. She dusts her hands off.)_

Jaya: You're right. That _does_ feel good.

 _(The girls hear shouting and see guards running toward them.)_

Avani: We should run.

Jaya: Also good.

 _(They run towards the trees. When they get close, the ground comes up and grabs Jaya's ankle. She trips and her hand gets trapped too. Avani stops.)_

Avani: Jaya!

Jaya: Help me up!

 _(Avani pulls at the rocks holding Jaya down, but they won't budge.)_

Avani: I can't earthbend, my chi is still blocked!

Jaya: Then get out of here before they catch you!

Avani: What? I'm not-

Jaya: You have to. I'll be fine. Go!

 _(The guards are getting closer. Avani looks at them, then at Jaya.)_

Avani: I'll come back for you, I promise. I'll get everyone out.

 _(Jaya hugs her with her free arm.)_

Jaya: They're getting closer. Run!

 _(Avani gets up and runs through the trees. She can hear the guards some ways behind her, and they're getting closer. She's getting tired, and she keeps stumbling. The guards are getting closer. She stops in a small open space and looks up at one of the trees. Camera shows the guards running and they stop where she was.)_

Guard 1: Where'd she go?

 _(There's a rustle in the distance.)_

Guard 2: That way!

 _(They run towards the noise. Avani comes down from the tree holding an acorn and tossing it in the air.)_

Avani: Not too bright, are they? _(Laughs.)_ Rocks-for-brains.

 _(Avani turns around and nearly walks right into one of the guards.)_

Guard: Who has rocks for brains?

Avani: I'm in trouble.

Guard: _(Lunging at her.)_ Come'er, you little loud-mouthed brat!

Avani: _(Trying to get away.)_ You know, it's really not very nice to call people names.

 _(The guard is about to grab Avani, when he is tackled by an eel hound.)_

Avani: Gopan? _(The eel hound stops growling and looks at Avani with his tongue out and tail wagging. He turns and takes something out of his saddle bag and gives it to Avani.)_ My chopsticks! You tracked me all the way here? _(Gopan licks her face repeatedly and she laughs while pushing his face away.)_ Okay, okay! Good boy! Come on, let's get out of here before he comes-to. _(Avani mounts Gopan and they start to walk away. The guard sits up, but is knocked out again by Gopan's tail. Close scene.)_

 _(Reopen scene. Avani and Gopan are running through the forest and up over the mountain. They walk through a small town.)_

Avani: Who knew there would be a town like this so close to Bhanu? It's so peaceful here.

 _(A boy runs in front of Avani with a large bag.)_

Shopkeeper: _(Shouting.)_ Stop! Thief!

Avani: Well, it _looks_ nice. _(Avani dismounts and Gopan nudges her and whines.)_ Yeah, bud. I'm hungry too. Let's see what we got. _(She goes through the saddle bag.)_ No food, but I guess we could try to trade some of this stuff. _(She walks up to the shopkeeper.)_

Shopkeeper: What can I do for you, kid?

Avani: Could I get some fruit and maybe a bowl of rice?

Shopkeeper: Alright. That'll be five Yuans.

Avani: Actually, I don't have any money. I was hoping I could trade these for it. _(Avani pulls out a small cloak and a fish hook from her bag.)_

Shopkeeper: I'd love to help you, but unless you got some real money, I can't give you anything.

Avani: _(Disappointed.)_ I didn't think so. Thank you anyways. _(She puts the items back in her bag and walks back to Gopan, who continues to whine.)_ Sorry, but there's not much we can do without any money. _(Gopan lays down and puts his head between his paws.)_ Hey, you thirsty, bud? _(Gopan perks up a bit. Avani takes out an old water pouch and sprays water at him. He bites at the water, but spits it out and shakes his head in disgust.)_ What's wrong? _(She tastes the water.)_ Salt water? It must have come open last time we went swimming. _(She pours the rest out and turns back towards the shopkeeper.)_ Excuse me! Do you know where we can get some fresh water?

Shopkeeper: There's a small river coming from the mountains a bit further down from here.

Avani: _(Mounting Gopan.)_ Thank you.

 _(They ride until they find the river. Gopan plays in the water while Avani fills her pouch.)_

Avani: That's one problem down. I bet I could catch something for us to eat, assuming you haven't scared all the fish away. _(Gopan shakes the water off and lays down next to Avani. There is a cold wind and Avani shivers. She gets the cloak out of her bag and looks up at the sun, which is drawing closer to the horizon.)_ Maybe I should get a fire going first. I can't do anything if we're just sitting in the dark.

 _(Jump scene to that night. Avani is still trying to light the fire. She throws her sticks on the ground and stands up.)_

Avani: _(Frustrated.)_ This would be so much easier if I could just shoot it from my fingertips.

 _(Curious, Avani takes a firebending stance and punches toward the wood. Nothing happens, and she flops back on the ground.)_

Avani: I guess that means I'm not a firebender yet. Dad always made it look so easy. _(Yawning.)_ Forget it. I'm too tired for this. _(She leans up against Gopan and looks up at the half-full moon. Avani whispers to herself.)_ I wish you were here.

 _(Camera looks back to the moon which slowly transitions to the sun. Pan back down to Avani, who is sitting under a tree by the river. There is fishing line attached to a low branch. Avani is trying to bend a ribbon of water in the air. Gopan walks over and shoves Avani with his nose. The water splashes his face and he shakes it off, irritated.)_

Avani: You kinda deserved that.

 _(Gopan flops down on the ground next to Avani and grumbles at her.)_

Avani: Oh, so now you're pouting?

 _(Gopan chuffs at her and shoves her with his nose again.)_

Avani: I know you're hungry. So am I. I don't know what to do! I've been sitting here for hours and I haven't so much as seen a fish! Do you want to try? _(Gopan groans and walks away.)_ I didn't think so. _(His tail hits her head as he leaves.)_

 _(A baby dragonbird spirit flies around Avani's head and lands in front of her. It chirps at her.)_

Avani: A spirit? _(She reaches her hand out.)_ Hey, little guy. What are you doing all the way over here?

 _(The spirit hops up into her hand. Avani brings it closer to her and it nuzzles up against her cheek. It flies around Avani and chirps at her.)_

Avani: What? Am I supposed to follow you or something?

 _(The spirit takes one of her braids in its mouth and pulls.)_

Avani: Ow! Ow! Okay, I got the message! I'm coming!

 _(Avani stands up and follows the spirit. It takes her to a stone hut further down the river and calls her inside.)_

Avani: Why would a spirit take me here?

 _(Avani spots a bag on the ground with some fruit rolled out of it. She clutches her growling stomach and looks around. Seeing no one, she goes toward the bag and picks up an apple. Before she can take a bite, slabs of rock come up from the ground and trap her. She can't move.)_

Jaca: _(From behind her.)_ What do you think you're doing?

 _(He comes into view and takes the apple from her hand.)_

Jaca: Who are you, and what are you doing in my hut?

Avani: _(Guilty.)_ Would you believe I'm the Avatar?

Jaca: _(Looking unamused.)_ No, I wouldn't.

 _(The dragonbird spirit flies in and lands on Jaca's arm.)_

Jaca: Charan, where have you been? I've been looking for you all morning!

Avani: Hey, that's the spirit that brought me here!

Jaca: _(Looking angrily at the spirit.)_ _You_ brought her here?

Avani: Wait a second, I know you. You ran past me in the market yesterday. _(Realizing something.)_ You _stole_ that food!

Jaca: Hey, don't act so high-and-mighty. I just caught you trying to steal it from _me_!

Avani: That's different!

Jaca: Oh yeah? How?

Avani: I don't have to tell you; you're a thief!

Jaca: And you aren't?

Avani: No, I'm not!

Jaca: You're such a liar!

Avani and Jaca: You're so annoying!

 _(The rock slabs around Avani crumble, and a new slab comes out of the ground and pushes her out the door.)_

Jaca: And don't come back!

 _(A rock wall slams where the door frame was. Avani walks away and the camera shows Jaca inside. He turns around and sees Charan on the floor, who chirps angrily at him.)_

Jaca: _(Folding his arms.)_ Forget it, I'm not going after her.

 _(Charan flies up and pecks his head.)_

Jaca: Ow! Hey! Cut it out! Stop!

 _(Change scene. Avani is sitting next to Gopan. His head is on her lap and she is petting him.)_

Avani: Who needs him anyway? We can get food on our own.

 _(Gopan sits up and growls, and Avani gets hit in the back of the head with a small rock.)_

Avani: Ow! Hey! What was- _(She turns around and sees Jaca walking towards her.)_ Oh, it's you. What do you want?

Jaca: You say you're the Avatar? Fine. _(He bends another rock at her .)_ Prove it.

 _(He bends a bunch of pebbles from the river at her. She tries to knock them away.)_

Avani: _(Shielding herself.)_ Hey! Cut it out!

Jaca: _(Taunting.)_ Bend them away, Avatar.

Avani: Stop it! I can't concentrate!

Jaca: They're just pebbles, you don't need to concentrate. Bend them back at me!

Avani: I said cut it out! _(Avani splashes him with water and knocks him down.)_

Jaca: I'll admit, I wasn't expecting that.

Avani: I told you.

Jaca: Hang on, that still doesn't mean you're the Avatar. _(He stands back up.)_ It just means that you're a waterbender in an earthbender's clothes.

Avani: _(Annoyed.)_ You're a jerk. You know that?

Jaca: And you're a liar. _(He starts walking away.)_ See ya around. _(He turns around for a second.)_ And you should feed your pet once in a while. He looks hungry. _(He tosses Gopan a fish and continues walking.)_

Avani: _(Going after him.)_ Hey, wait a second! Where'd you get that fish?

Jaca: _(He stops.)_ You're joking, right? There's a river right next to you.

Avani: No, that's not possible, I've been trying to catch a fish all day and I haven't even _seen_ one.

Jaca: Maybe they think you're annoying.

 _(He tries to walk away again and Avani grabs his arm.)_

Avani: _(Desperately.)_ Please, teach me how to catch them. We're starving!

Jaca: _(Pulling away from her.)_ Fine. Come with me.

 _(Avani and Gopan follow Jaca. Soon, he stops and points at the water.)_

Jaca: You see that calm patch with all the weeds?

Avani: Yeah.

 _(Jaca stomps on the ground and a pillar of rock shoots up from the water and three fish fly through the air. Gopan catches them and starts eating happily. The pillar sinks back down and Jaca makes a path to the calm spot in the water. He leads Avani to its edge.)_

Jaca: There. Now find a fish and bend the water around it.

Avani: You mean like this?

 _(Avani bends a water bubble around a fish and brings it out of the river.)_

Jaca: That's perfect.

 _(Avani looks at the fish in the bubble. She has a flashback to the night she first escaped and sees the man inside the water with bubbles escaping from his mouth. Avani screams and falls to the ground. Her water bubble pops and Jaca catches the fish, but narrowly escapes getting soaked.)_

Jaca: _(Yelling.)_ What's wrong with you?! It almost got…

 _(He sees Avani on the ground. She's trembling, and breathing heavily.)_

Jaca: _(Concerned)_ Hey, are you-?

Avani: I'm fine. _(Camera view of Avani's face.)_ I'm fine.

 _(Jaca walks over to her and kneels down, putting a hand on her shoulder.)_

Jaca: _(Cheering her up.)_ Hey, you caught one. Let's build a fire and we can cook it.

 _(Avani nods and he helps her up. They walk back to the shore.)_

Jaca: Okay, you take care of the fire while I go get some stuff from my hut.

Avani: About that…

Jaca: You can't build a fire, can you?

Avani: Nope.

Jaca: Of course not, because why would you ever need to build a fire.

Avani: No one's ever taught me how. I used to go camping with my family, but my Dad always lit the fire.

 _(Avani suddenly turns sad at the memory of her family.)_

Jaca: It's okay. I'll be right back.

 _(Jump scene. It's dark and Avani and Jaca are sitting around a fire with fish cooking. They're laughing. Gopan is happily eating a pile of raw fish.)_

Jaca: _(Laughing.)_ You're serious; anything?

Avani: Almost. If you put it in front of him, it's food. When I brought him home for the first time when he was a puppy, he tried to eat my mom's hair! It was hilarious, she wore a hat for three months!

Jaca: It sounds great. So where is your family, anyway?

Avani: It's… complicated. What about you?

Jaca: Very complicated. It's just me and Charan now.

Avani: Oh. _(There is a silence.)_ You know what I realized? I don't know your name. I'm Avani.

Jaca: Jaca.

 _(They sit for a short time, then Gopan looks up from his food and growls.)_

Avani: Gopan? What is it?

Jaca: I think he hears something.

 _(Suddenly, they're being ambushed. Avani and Jaca's hands are chained behind them and bags are thrown over their heads. Gopan is shot with darts and Charan is trapped in a metal container. They are all pulled out of the fire light. End scene.)_

 _(Open scene. It's morning. Avani and Jaca are thrown to the ground with the bags over their heads. Charan is dropped next to them, and Gopan, who is now muzzled and chained, is brought out with them. The bags are taken off of their heads and Avani looks up at Bhanu's face.)_

Bhanu: Welcome back, Avani. So nice of you to join us.

Avani: Bhanu.

Bhanu: And look, you brought a new friend. _(He grabs Jaca's jaw and lifts his head to look at him.)_ How sweet.

Avani: Don't touch him!

Bhanu: _(Dropping Jaca.)_ You're hardly in the position for demanding things, my dear.

Jaca: Why did you bring us here? Who are you?

Bhanu: For your information, your little friend here is my property. And now, so are you.

Jaca: _(Scowling.)_ Not on your life.

Bhanu: Actually, it's on _her_ life. You see, she's caused quite a few problems for me. I've been forgiving in the past, but now, I'm going to make an example of her in front of you, and all her other friends. _(To the guards.)_ Put her into position.

 _(The guards drag Avani to a wooden pole in the center of the courtyard. The other slaves are brought out of the building all in chains. Jaya is at the front. She sees Avani and struggles against the guards holding her. There are chains on her wrists as well as ankles, and her face and arms are heavily bruised.)_

Jaca: What are you going to do to her?

Bhanu: She's too much trouble for me. She will be whipped to death as a warning and a reminder to all the other slaves of what happens when they try to escape.

 _(Avani has been chained to the pole and the guards walk away. Bhanu addresses the audience.)_

Bhanu: This girl has escaped me twice, and she has been brought back twice. She has abused my forgiveness, so now, she will be put to death. A punishment that awaits anyone who tries to follow her lead.

 _(The foreman creates a fire whip. The camera only shows her face. The whip lashes once. Mute flashback to Avani telling Jaca she is the Avatar. Twice. The night Avani ran away, and she sees the wall of ice she created. Three times. The pain is visible on her face only for a moment. Then, there is nothing but a calmness in her expression. Her eyes are closed, and she breaths deeply. Camera switches views to the foreman. He reels back for another hit as the wind picks up and the whip is blown out. It blows stronger and stronger circling around Avani. Two slabs of rock come up and break Avani's chains. The wind is blowing furiously around her. She stands up and turns around. Her eyes open, glowing.)_

Bhanu: The Avatar.

Jaca: _(Amazed.)_ No way.

Bhanu: _(To the guards.)_ Don't just stand there! Attack!

 _(The guards charge at Avani. She pushes them all back simultaneously with an air blast. Giant disks rise from the ground and roll over the slaves' chains, breaking them. Spikes rise from the ground and Jaca and Gopan's chains are broken too, and Charan is released from the metal trap. Jaca fights his way through the guards to get to the slaves. Jaca creates a tunnel near the woods and all the slaves run inside. Avani floats up until she is twenty feet in the air. She's fighting off attacks from multiple fronts. One guard sneaks behind her. Avani blows away most of the guards. The one behind her shoots a ball of fire at her head. She turns around and breaks the water pipes on the building and shields herself. The guard throws blast after blast at her until the steam is too thick to see through. The steam spirals in the air, and gathers into a water bubble. Avani traps the guard in it as he tries to get away. Flashback to the firebender sentry who chased her the first night. She sees his body on the ground, not breathing. She drops him to the ground and he tries to attack again. Jaca opens the ground below him until only his head can be seen. Avani's body looks almost contorted as she fights her Avatar spirit and starts to sink to the ground. Her eyes stop glowing and she passes out.)_

Jaca: Avani!

 _(Jaca runs to her twisted body and picks her up. He mounts Gopan with her in his arms and they run towards the tunnel. Jaca closes it behind them as they run through. Cut to Bhanu.)_

Bhanu: (To the guards.) Scour the forest! Find the Avatar, and bring her back to me! Kill anyone in your way, but I want her alive!

 _(The guards all run into the forest. Bhanu walks quickly into the damaged building and opens a hidden door. He follows the passage way to a small dark room. He holds a light up to the wall.)_

Bhanu: Finally, I found you…

 _(Camera shows a painting on the wall of the light spirit, Raava.)_

Bhanu: Raava.


End file.
